Bound by a Book
by The NC Syndicate
Summary: Who would have thought that a book about an evil princess and her servant would have brought us together? When I was hit, I was scared... but being with him now makes it all worth it. I love him, and this whole incident has brought us closer. Sonadow


Sonic stared down at the sleeping form of his twin, Shadow. Of course they weren't really twins, just close enough and looked so similar that that's what people called them. Twins…

Yet they still kept secrets from each other. Sonic had kept one from everyone because he couldn't explain it himself. For the past year, after all that happened… Meeting Shadow, Shadow dying and coming back to life, Alien invasions… He found he felt something towards the hedgehog in front of him that he couldn't understand.

The smell of medicine and the constant beeping of the machine next to him drew him away from his thoughts, but a memory replaced them.

_ - _ - _

_Sonic was on his usual run around Station Square, feeling the warm summer sun on his fur and seeing it shine on the glass that he passed._

_He slowed to a stop at a busy intersection, and pressed the crosswalk button. As he stood and waited, he looked across the street and saw a rare sight._

_Shadow was walking along the sidewalk that was across the intersection diagonally to Sonic, walking and reading a book with a yellow cover. His ruby eyes were glued to the page as he continued to walk off of the sidewalk and onto the painted crosswalk._

_Shadow didn't notice that the traffic light was still green, inviting oncoming traffic to keep moving._

_A large eighteen wheeler truck plowed through the traffic at amazing speed, Shadow had no time to move._

_I ran to where Shadow's battered body lay, for all traffic had ceased to stare at the two heroes. I heard someone in the background scream to call an ambulance. Sirens blared in the background as I gently laid a hand on Shadow's neck, feeling for a pulse. When I felt one, I move my hand upward to trace a long gash on his left temple and looked at his closed eyes._

_Cuts littered his body and bled onto the ground and stained my glove as I climbed into the back of the ambulance with Shadow, insisting I should go with him. And as we sped away to the hospital, I gazed at the book that he was reading._

_In fancy black letters was written:_

_Daughter of Evil._

_ - _ - _

Glancing at Shadow, he also thought about what the doctors said to him. They treated him more like a family member than an acquaintance when they told him that Shadow could be in a coma, and might never wake up.

Sonic opened the book, curious to see what it said and on the first page of the story it had one question.

_**So, shall we start?**_

The next page was a chapter page saying: _**Daughter of Evil**_

Sonic turned the page to see a poem. It told a story and soon he was swept away, so intent on the story…like Shadow was.

_**There was once upon a time, in another place**_

_**An evil kingdom who no person dared to face**_

_**And the ruler was a girl so mean**_

_**A tiny little princess of only age fourteen**_

_**So many furnitures littered her abode**_

_**Her servant whose likeness surely showed**_

_**Josephine was what her horse was named**_

_**All the riches of the world was what she had claimed**_

Sonic wondered how such a young girl could be so evil, let alone a princess…

"_**If you're short of money that's no fearful thing**_

_**Just take from those who dangle on a string**_

_**To those who want to bring me down**_

_**You'll just tidy up my gown**_

_**Now, bow down to me."**_

_**Evil flowers**_

_**Steadily bloom**_

_**With an array of colorful doom**_

_**But the weeds who feel like they want to stay**_

_**They'll just die and feed me anyway**_

_**The princess held a love for a man**_

_**Of blue who wasn't very much her fan**_

_**But instead he chose his neighbors girl**_

_**Of green whose eyes shone like a pearl,**_

_**The princess knew this and was filled with rage**_

_**So she called the minister locked within her cage**_

_**And said in a soft voice not to be heard**_

"_**Make sure the green country is badly stirred."**_

_**Houses of the people were burned to the ground**_

_**So many voices would no longer make a sound**_

_**The people who had suffered so much pain**_

_**Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain**_

"_**Oh, it's tea time."**_

_**Evil flowers **_

_**Steadily bloom**_

_**With an array of bloodied doom**_

_**Even though the flower is so very refined**_

_**The thorns had driven its garden to decline**_

_**To defeat the princess was no easy task**_

_**But the people could no longer wear their mask**_

_**Like a flock of birds they were led by**_

_**A red lady mercenary into the nigh**_

_**All the anger that had built up over the years**_

_**Now consumed them without any fears**_

_**But the army was battered from the green war**_

_**Their attacks were not much of a chore**_

_**Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court**_

_**The servants ran away as time was short**_

_**Little girl princess would not pose a fight**_

_**And she was finally captured in the night**_

"_**You're such a disrespectful man!"**_

_**Evil flowers**_

_**Steadily bloom**_

_**With an array of earnest doom**_

_**How the paradise she made for herself**_

_**Put this doll right back on the wooden shelf**_

_**There was once upon a time in another place**_

_**An evil kingdom who no person dared to face**_

_**And the ruler was a girl so mean**_

_**A tiny little princess of only age fourteen**_

_**She was to be punished at three o' clock**_

_**When the church bells resounded a tock**_

_**The person who was once royalty**_

_**Was bored in jail with no loyalty**_

_**And the time that eventually came**_

_**The church bells to her sounded rather lame**_

_**Without looking to the faces of the crowd**_

_**She said with eyes in a shroud**_

"_**Oh, it's tea time."**_

_**Evil flowers**_

_**Steadily bloom**_

_**In an array of colorful doom**_

_**Now the people could speak of her without second thought**_

_**The daughter of evil had received what she sought.**_

Sonic bookmarked the page, and closed the book. Reflecting over the chapter he just read. He thought about the princess and why she would do those things, why the green girl was only mentioned once. Unbeknownst to Sonic though, Shadow lay on the bed, his mind slowly returning to consciousness.

_Huh? Where…am I? Wait… _

Shadow's eyelids fluttered open and he saw a room bathed in white. Sitting beside him, reading a yellow book was a blue hedgehog with emerald eyes. He felt he knew this hedgehog from somewhere…

The Blue hedgehog looked down and met ruby ones staring back.

"S-Shadow?"

The black one blinked and asked, "What happened?"

The green eyes widened in shock at his innocent question. But the shocked gape turned into an understanding yet sad smile.

"You were hit by a semi and came here to be treated."

"Wow, that's so pathetic. Being hit by a truck…"

"Well you were reading and I can see why, it's a good book. I didn't know you were into fantasy Shadow!" Sonic teased.

"Shut up Faker."

"Want to hear some?"

"Huh?"

"Want me to continue where you left off?"

A 'hmph' was heard and sonic took it as a yes. And Sonic read the first chapter to Shadow.

_ - _ - _

The doctors were notified of his condition and were allowing visitors, yet still they were few and far between. The two hedgehogs didn't mind though, as Sonic read to Shadow poems and stories.

The next chapter they came to was called _**Servant of Evil.**_

Shadow listened not to the words, but to Sonic's sweet melody of a voice.

_**You are my lady**_

_**I am your servant**_

_**Destiny divided pitiful twins**_

_**If it's to protect you**_

_**I will become evil for you**_

_**Expectations were exposed for the two of us since we were born**_

_**The bell of the church blessed us**_

_**For selfish reasons**_

_**Our future was ripped in two**_

_**Even if all the world becomes your enemy**_

_**I will still protect you**_

_**So just be there smiling and laughing**_

_**You are my lady**_

_**I am your servant**_

_**Destiny divided pitiful twins**_

_**If it's to protect you**_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

_**When I visited the neighboring country**_

_**I happened to see a green girl walking in the city**_

_**With her voice and smiling face**_

_**I fell in love at first sight**_

_**But if the princess wishes that girl to die**_

_**I will answer that**_

_**Though I wonder why my tears won't stop…**_

_**You are my lady**_

_**I am your servant**_

_**Destiny divided lonely twins**_

"_**Today's snack is Brioche"**_

_**You laugh a laugh that was ever so innocent**_

_**Before long the angry townspeople will overthrow us**_

_**Even if we so rightly deserve this**_

_**Despite that, I still defy them**_

"_**Here I will lend you my clothes.**_

_**Wear this and escape immediately.**_

_**It'll be alright, we're twins, so no one will notice."**_

_**I am a lady**_

_**You are a fugitive now**_

_**Destiny divided sad twins**_

_**If you are proclaimed as evil**_

_**Then I also have the same evil blood running through these veins**_

_**A long time ago in another place**_

_**Evil people lived in a kingdom**_

_**And there, ruling over all at the throne…**_

_**Was my very cute sibling**_

_**Even if all the world becomes your enemy**_

_**I will still protect you**_

_**So just be somewhere laughing and smiling**_

_**You are my lady**_

_**I am your devoted servant**_

_**Destiny divided pitiful twins**_

_**If it's to protect you **_

_**I'll become evil for you**_

_**If I could be reborn…at that time I'd like to play with you again…**_

A moment of silence reverberated between the two.

"That… that was…"

"Beautiful?"

"Yeah…"

The two gazed into each others eyes and blushed a light shade of pink that was hardly noticed by the other.

_ - _ - _

The doctor had checked the gash on Shadow's temple and decided to send him home. Yet Sonic still walked home with him, book firmly in hand.

The two made themselves comfortable on Shadow's king-size bed, it's black and green comforter and pillows luxuriously soft. Afternoon turned to evening and evening to night as the two talked.

"So, shall we finish?" Shadow said softly, his voice just a whisper.

"Huh?" Sonic asked after a minute.

"The book, Shall we finish it?"

"Sure, why not?"

Sonic reached for the book but Shadow laid his hand over Sonic's, encasing it in a warm grasp.

"I'll read, you just listen."

Sonic blushed when Shadow's velvet words reached his ears.

Shadow read the last two chapters, _**Message of Regret, **_and _**Re- Birthday **_to Sonic. He thought not of the story but of the relaxed blue hedgehog beside him.

Sonic was not really listening to the words Shadow was saying but to his hypnotically deep voice. Sonic just relaxed as he gazed out the window at the starry sky. Sonic's blinks lengthened as he slowly fell asleep, unconsciously leaning against Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow finished the last chapter and looked over at Sonic's sleeping form. He made no move to separate Sonic from his body, nor said any snide or rude comments. He just set the book down next to him and leaned into Sonic.

_ - _ - _

Morning sunlight flittered daintily through the clover curtains as the birds began to rise. Sonic's eyelids slowly fluttered open. He was in a room painted green with black carpet, on a king sized bed. Otherwise, not his room.

He was startled at first until he felt a presence on beside him; he turned slowly, seeing the sleeping form of Shadow next to him. His normal scowl was replaced with his mouth open slightly. His shoulders rose up and down slightly with each breath. He was so innocent looking when he was like that…

Sonic leaned over the dark ones face. One little kiss wouldn't hurt… after all it was only curiosity…

Sonic brought his face close, holding back his breath in fear of waking him up. Shadow's ear twitched, startling Sonic. He pulled away quickly but a hand caught his head and forced it down onto Shadow's lips. Sonic's green eyes stared into half asleep red ones.

Even though it was an innocent kiss, Sonic's face turned red. When the two parted, Shadow grabbed Sonic's chest in a tight embrace. He was still half asleep.

"Sonikku…"

"Um… Shadow…"

Shadow blinked his eyes open, staring confusedly at his surroundings. When he did get his bearings though, he blushed red and pulled away.

"Shadow…"

"Forget what just happened. I… was not thinking straight…"

"Uh-huh, Shadow you and I both know that there's a different reason for that…"

"Fine! You want to know the real reason? I have liked you for a while now! Now you probably think I'm disgusting or a freak…"

Sonic was smiling though, seeing Shadow ramble on about nothing. It was cute, though he would never admit it.

Shadow noticed Sonic's smile and gave him a questioning look.

"Shadow, I don't care. I like you too." And Sonic proved it with another kiss. Shadow returned it quietly, feeling tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, above the book that brought them together were two figures, one would recognize as the Prince and Princess of the story, both the Servant and Daughter of Evil. Both hovered there, small as a soda can, and nearly transparent.

"Strange, how almost every couple who reads our story come closer together."

"True, true. It's good to know though that we, the evil ones, can bring happiness."

"Oh well, come Len, a new story awaits us."

"Coming Rin."

Ant the two blonde haired, green eyed twins vanish into the morning's light as Sonic and Shadow break apart, staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

_ - _ - _

First Sonadow story so please don't kill me! I was in a yaoi mood and wanted to try this so… yeah. I like how it turned out and yes if you're wondering it is the four songs by Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len.

I own nothing but myself. All characters/songs/lyrics © their respective owners

Thank you for reading!


End file.
